


I Could Hold You For A Million Years

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and Charles seeks to reassure him, in which Erik has flashbacks, post-First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Hold You For A Million Years

Erik tightened his grip on Charles, felt the tears budding in his eyes, watched Charles turn his face away, felt the burn of anger and pain rising in his chest-

-and snapped awake, shooting up in bed. He was drenched in sweat, his eyes stinging; he wiped at his face with his forearm.

“Erik,” Charles murmured. _Go back to sleep,_ Charles instructed gently without words, his mind filling Erik’s. Waves of warmth and comfort rushed through Erik’s consciousness. _Did you have the dream again?_

“Yes,” Erik said. “Yes, I did, and I’m-”

“Erik,” Charles whispered out loud. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I feel like you’re not sometimes,” Erik confessed. Charles reached out, smoothed Erik’s hair back. Erik pushed closer and laid down again so that he could pull Charles against him. Charles rested his head on Erik’s chest carefully.

“I am,” Charles assured him. “Whether we’re both here, or you’re there and I’m here. I’m here. Okay?”

“Okay,” Erik agreed. “Yes, okay.”

If Erik tightened his grip a bit, and stayed awake a little longer, neither of them mentioned it in the morning, or when Erik took off again, sneaking out before any of the kids could see him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
